


i will posses your heart

by PassionateKey



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionateKey/pseuds/PassionateKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have no idea what this is? it's been in my drafts for almost a month now and i was like what the heck let me post it. also something about broken clarke that just-ugh-why do i do this to myself?</p>
    </blockquote>





	i will posses your heart

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is? it's been in my drafts for almost a month now and i was like what the heck let me post it. also something about broken clarke that just-ugh-why do i do this to myself?

She has a tattoo of a butterfly on her left wrist. It was her first one. It isn't particularly pretty, done one night when she was sixteen in some strangers basement at a party she was too high to remember. She does remember that she wore a wrist band the rest of that year until her mom became to drunk to notice anything, less a small black butterfly outlining her wrist.

There's a blooming tree down her back. She got it the day after checking out of rehab. It was all the money she had on her and then some, used to symbolize a new beginning. It hurt like a motherfucker, but anytime she saw it it gave her a reason to keep going.

The galaxy on her right arm was the start of the sleeve. She got it when they caught him. Her mother cried that night when the officer appeared at the door, she was so drunk they had Clarke go down to the station to close of the case. After six years the man that murdered her father was finally behind bars and Clarke got a galaxy on her arm to commemorate.

She had just gotten the skull on her leg when she meets him. He's all anger and frustration and he's yelling at this poor kid who Clarke had just seen sit through a very detailed rendering of an old mayan temple on her outer thigh. She flips her hair and walks away and he looks at Clarke with disbelief before stalking after her.

Clarke doesn't believe in destiny but she stumbles back into his life on the anniversary of her fathers murder when she starts a bar fight at the place he owns and he's stitching her back up in his office. She whines and he jokes that it isn't any different then all the times she's taken a needle to her skin for the art across her body. Except he's wrong because his shitty job leaves a ragged scar across her abdomen which she covers with the image of a bird in flight.

He's the one who catches her when she relapses.

He sits in the hospital room with her as the doctor talks about the rehab center Clarke is going too. How nice and wonderful it is, how she'll love it there. She doesn't listen and instead concentrates on the pattern Bellamy's fingers trace across her skin.

After the third rehab center in nine months she gets that pattern tattooed across her right forearm.

He kisses the words on her ribs with his lips,  _may we meet again,_ after every time he tells her he loves her. Clarke wants to believe him but every man who's ever told her that has died or walked away.

She gets a small black B right below her butterfly the day he leaves.

They meet again, years later, after an arrow across her collarbone and a light bulb behind her ear. She's drunk and he's getting there when he see's the moon on her hip for the first time. He doesn't recognize this body anymore. There is a star underneath her left breast and a flower inside her right thigh, rosary beads on her left ankle and a line running down her right calf.

Afterwards they lie in bed and he asks about the new ones and the old ones, and she tells him all of it. They ponder on why it never worked and she jokes that maybe it was because he never got any tattoos, he doesn't answer her and instead asks about the butterfly.

When she leaves that morning she spots the small black C hidden on the inside of his left arm.

They never talk about it. How they branded their memories into their skin. When Finn comes along she lies and tells him the B was a drunken mishap and when he leaves she doesn't get anything.

Clarke goes on with life and Bellamy never forgets the placement of any of her tattoos, and the night they call him in to identify a body from a car crash all he needs to see is the pale wrist hanging off of the examination table to sob happily that there's no butterfly with a B, it's not Clarke.

Months pass and Clarke stops finding the please of adorning her body with beautiful art because she stops seeing the beauty in things, that is until he storms angrily back into her life, demanding she explain why she would disappear, how he spent so much time looking for her, and Clarke is too captivated by the way the light is hitting his face to even listen.

It takes them months to rebuild the love that never seemed to leave and on their one year anniversary she gets half of a roadmap under her right breast that ends right above his heart.


End file.
